


We Never Change

by shirasade



Series: Coldplay [9]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drunk Sex, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-12
Updated: 2002-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh and I don't have a soul to save, Yes and I sin every single day. We never change, do we? We never learn, do we?..." (Coldplay - "We Never Change")</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Another new pairing for me - I'll soon have written them all... Short and not very happy, instead rather smutty.

Brian really didn't know why he always came back to AJ. He really didn't. He _knew_ what was going to happen - inevitably, again and again. And still... Here he was, in the back of a limo, hands under AJ's shirt, erections rubbing against each other through the fabric of their pants.

It was not that he was in love with AJ, he was quite sure of that. He loved his wife with all his heart - what they had was good and pure. Completely different from what he and AJ shared, which was good, too, in a twisted way, but certainly not pure. Everything but pure.

He had thought that things would be different after AJ's rehab, but obviously the fact that AJ didn't drink anymore didn't affect his desire for something that only Brian seemed to be able to give him. What that was Brian was not sure - AJ refused to talk about it, just as he never acted any different after one of these nights.  
All Brian knew that when AJ came to him, pressing his muscled body against him, his scent musky and heady, Brian couldn't say no. His body betrayed him every time - and a look into AJ's eyes, where raw need burned so intensely, made refusing completely impossible.

All Brian had ever wanted was living a good life, make music and love his family and friends. And somehow this had come to include fucking AJ or being fucked by him on a semi-regular basis.

The first time it had happened several years ago in Europe.  
They were still sharing rooms and one night Brian woke up to hear AJ moan deeply in the other bed. Worried he thought that his friend had a nightmare and considered waking him, when his eyes got slowly accustomed to the dark and he could make out AJ's silhouette against the faint light from the window.

At once Brian realized that AJ was awake and busy jerking himself off, his hand moving up and down under the blanket, his head thrown back and the sexiest sounds Brian had ever heard escaping him. Brian felt himself harden almost against his will, his breathing becoming irregular as he lay in the dark and listened to AJ pleasuring himself.  
He supposed he had made a noise because suddenly all movement on the other bed stopped. Brian closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe deeply, hoping to convince AJ that he was asleep.

When he was almost sure that he had succeeded he heard the rustling of sheets and the padding of bare feet. His mattress moved as AJ sat down on Brian's bed and Brian tried to lie as still as possible.  
"I know you're awake, Rok..." a husky voice breathed into his ear and he couldn't suppress a shiver. And then a hand was moving down his body, cupping his straining erection through the sheets. "I know you like this..." AJ continued, his tongue darting out to lick Brian's ear shell, "And I know how to make it a lot better..." The hand on his hard flesh began to move slowly and Brian sucked in a sharp breath, unable to do or say anything to stop what was going on.

The stroking continued and AJ kept whispering dirty little things into Brian's ear until Brian's hips bucked and he came with a low cry - the first sound that left his lips. Next thing he knew was AJ's mouth on his, his tongue delving into Brian's mouth hungrily, devouring him, his hard cock pressing into Brian's side as AJ ground against him. "Fuck, you're so hot, Rok - so damn hot!" AJ said huskily and took one of Brian's hands, placing it on his cock. "You make me so hard, turn me on so much!"  
With surprise Brian noticed that AJ was naked underneath his trembling hand and he tried to jerk his hand away but was stopped by AJ. "Please, Rok - I need you..." Unable to refuse Brian timidly began to stroke AJ, trying to remember what he himself liked. Soon AJ came, a stream of curses and Brian's name leaving his lips.

Afterwards he had just gotten up and gone back to his own bed, leaving Brian completely confused, unable to fall asleep again. And the next morning it had been as if nothing at all had happened. AJ had behaved exactly as usual and Brian had begun to wonder if he had only dreamed it.

But of course it had not been a dream and in time hand jobs had not been enough anymore. The first time AJ had fucked Brian had been about half a year after that first night, after they had all gone out clubbing.

AJ was wasted and Brian was surprised that he got hard at all, but alcohol only seemed to enflame AJ further and Brian found himself facing a wall behind the club, AJ's fingers up his ass. It hurt like hell but when AJ touched his prostate for the first time all thought left Brian and he pushed back against AJ. Then AJ pushed his erection into Brian's hole and Brian almost went soft again.  
But after a while, during which AJ never stopped stroking Brian's cock and talking dirty to him, pleasure replaced the pain. A pleasure more intense than anything Brian had ever experienced, that had him exploding in a matter of minutes, screaming AJ's name.

It hadn't been long until AJ had let Brian fuck him, too - but most of the time AJ preferred being in control and on top and Brian let him, even after marrying Leighanne. Whatever AJ's reasons for turning to Brian were, Brian figured that control had a big part in it. Specially after his drinking had gotten so completely out of control.

Some days AJ had been in such a bad shape that Brian had wanted nothing more than to say no when AJ had cornered him in a club, his breath reeking of booze, his pupils often dilated from whatever products he'd been using. But he had not been able to push AJ away, not when he seemed to need him more than ever.  
Ultimately it had been Kevin who had convinced AJ to ask for help and Brian had felt an odd sense of resentment - as if Kevin had somehow imposed himself on something Brian considered his own.

Brian had realized then that it might not just be about AJ using him, but also, in an even more twisted way, about him using AJ.

So when AJ had come back Brian had tried to keep his distance. And since things with Sarah had seemed to become more serious, he had thought that this part of his life was over, feeling an odd mix of relief and disappointment.  
But he had obviously been wrong, since here he was in the back of a parked limo, AJ's tongue down his throat, hands wandering feverishly. He felt AJ's hand pressing against the back of his neck and knew without words what AJ wanted. He slid down AJ's body, opening his fly and closing his mouth over AJ's erection. AJ leaned back and closed his eyes, his body shuddering under Brian's touch, his taste familiar in Brian's mouth.

Some things never changed.


End file.
